Betrayed
by Ewagan
Summary: Zuko and Katara in a whole new angle. Zuko will end up doing things he never thought he would,and so will Katara. Zuko is still unscarred and still daddy's boy, and that's why the story will be a decent read. Aang's an adult.
1. The Unwelcome Guest

_(dramatic music)_ And here's the NEW story!!!!

* * *

Liar! Deceiver! Traitor! Betrayer! Zuko heard all these names in his head, these voices which were laced with unspoken accusations as he fled the city. He wondered what had he done to deserve this. As if to answer his question, memories came back to haunt him, the face of his father, angry and betrayed, his dead sister; they all came back to haunt him. He let his memories take him back, back to his childhood when he had met a beautiful blue-eyed girl whom he loved now, and always would love.

* * *

He was playing at the beach, when a girl came up and asked if she could play with him. Before he could say no, she sat down and started to help him build his sandcastle. They spent the rest of the day together, until her parents came and took her away, glaring at him as they did so. Just then, his parents came, his father glared at the Katara's father. "Ozai." The word was spat out. "Hakoda." Ozai hissed. Katara looked on with curiosity. Zuko ran to his mother, afraid of his father's temper. 

"Katara, come." Hakoda grabbed her hand and strode off. "Bye." Katara whispered to Zuko. "Bye," Zuko whispered back, as his mother took him away. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

His father's eyes were brooding, with a hint of anger in them, promising Zuko that he would be scolded later. Instead, he was praised. His father had scorned the notion of him being friends with Katara. "What an idea." His father's voice was full of scorn. "What an idea! Come here my son, my wonderful son." His father held Zuko in an embrace. "Get close to the daughter, you get closer to the royalty, since that girl is pretty much the Water Tribe Chief's daughter." Ozai murmured. This was brilliant. The whole world would be his if things went according to plan. All thanks to his son, who should have the same mind frame like that of his predecessors. The mind that would help him take over the whole world. Or so he thought.

"Tomorrow, I will train you personally, and make sure you can take over the world." Ozai murmured as he shut the door to his son's room.

* * *

As the years passed by, Zuko grew stronger, and his father filled his heart with hate, making him a formidable opponent to anyone who dared oppose him.. He was strong in every aspect, physically and mentally. To Ozai, he was perfectly suited for the task at hand. "Come, the plan will be in motion soon enough." Ozai's robes swished as he passed the guards, with Zuko not too far behind him. 

Ozai and Zuko watched from the cliff as his sister took on the waterbender. As she bended the water to protect herself, he could see that she was a master waterbender. She moved gracefully but aggressively. He watched her freeze his sister in a block of ice. But Azula was a firebending prodigy, and easily, she overpowered the waterbender. As she collapsed on the beach, Azula smiled evilly. "Go," Ozai hissed at his first-born. Azula set fire on to the surrounding trees and left.

* * *

Katara's vision blurred. She could smell smoke, but the firebending witch had injured her. She saw a man's face before she fainted from pain.

* * *

Zuko watched her. He picked her up and wove his way through the trees. She groaned once. It seemed to him that the whole place was on fire. Gradually, he left the area and headed to the safety of the flat plains that bordered the beach.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes, her vision blurry. "You're safe." The man looked at her as he put her down. He seemed vaguely familiar, like a forgotten dream. "Where am I?" Katara tried to sit up but a throbbing pain in her leg prevented her from sitting up. 

"You're safe for now." The man moved to sit down beside her. "Who are you?" Katara's eyes shone with inquisitiveness. "You look so familiar, like I've seen you before." The man hesitated. "Do you remember the day your father took you to the beach at the Fire Nation, Ember Island?" Katara nodded. "Remember that kid you played with?"

"Yeah..." Katara looked at him carefully. "You're that kid right? Zuko?" He nodded. Just then Hakoda came up. "Katara, thank the spirits you're safe." He looked at Zuko and glared at him "You're the Fire Lord's son right?" Hakoda spat at his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad," Katara began but Hakoda cut her off. "I suppose your _father_ sent you." Hakoda sneered at Zuko. "Dad, he saved me." Hakoda paid no attention to her "That sister of his attacked me and he saved me." Hakoda looked at him warily. Just then, Aang stepped up and looked at him carefully. "You want to join us, but you have no reason to." he stated. "You are sincere, but you have to prove yourself worthy of our trust." The airbender looked at Hakoda. Hakoda looked extremely angry.

"I am sincere, I want to join you to go against my father. I have seen what a tyrant he is." Zuko's voice was calm and measured.

"He isn't lying, and he is truly sincere." But there was something that Aang couldn't detect underneath the words. "Come. Let us go."

Katara and Zuko lagged behind. "This is so exciting." Katara whispered. "Yeah," Zuko whispered back. They talked to each other on their way back to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when they arrived at Ba Sing Se. Zuko shown to a room with a bed and a wash basin. Other than that, there was nothing in the room except for some clothing and a chair. Katara entered his room and cast a critical eye at his room. Her brow creased into a frown as she saw the room that he had. She looked as if she had something to say. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll take you on a grand tour of Ba Sing Se." 

Together, they wandered about the streets of Ba Sing Se, buying anything that caught Katara's fancy. They returned to the palace with their arms laden with Katara's many purchases. After depositing the shopping in her room, she took him to the kitchens, introduced him to the cook, a plump, motherly woman who smiled a lot. She handed him a bun and smiled at him. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Here was someone who didn't eye him was suspicion. He smiled slightly and thanked the cook. She beamed at him.

* * *

I know, this is a kind of lousy beginning, but if i have enough time, the story will be progressing quite well, and it'll get longer eventually, but for now, here's my best. REVIEWS WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!!! but don't bother if you don't want to. i'll be updating very slowly since i have a ton of homework and the udates will be once a month, maybe two months, it depends. 

Cheerio

Ewagan


	2. A New Friend?

i suck at writing sparring stuff, so bear with me. and i don't know why i'm posting this, when people don't bother to review.

* * *

Zuko wandered about the palace, hoping to find a place where there was some peace and quiet. He saw Katara practicing her waterbending in a garden. Her watched her for a while, admiring her graceful movements. Her brow was creased in a frown as she tried to turn the water into snow instead of ice. She bended the water into a huge ball, the water spun in her hands. She threw it up, and the water changed into snow, showering the garden with a thin layer of snow. 

Zuko watched her as she bended all the water back into the pond. She stood up in one fluid motion, she brushed her hair away from her face. He noticed that she was very pretty, her dark skin highlighting her blue eyes. Her dark hair fell in waves behind her back. She turned around and saw him. "Zuko, where have you been? I was looking for you." Katara smiled and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to a training field not too far away from the garden.

She took a fighting stance. Zuko stared at her blankly. "Spar with me, I wanna see how good you are." Zuko also took a fighting stance. Katara initiated the fight with a water whip aimed at his head. He blocked it and aimed a fireball at her. She raised a water barrier to block the fireball. Quickly, she attacked him again and again, but her blows never reached him. He was as good as her, maybe better, but she had a feeling that he wasn't doing his best, that he was amused at her efforts.

Water swirled around Katara as she got ready for an attack on him. The water encased her, as she bended it. Inside the ball of water, Katara's brow creased with concentration. The water swirled around even faster. Katara opened her eyes and pushed the water. The water became a wave that crashed over Zuko.

Zuko's golden eyes widen as he saw the wave crash over him. The water left him dripping wet. Katara's smile was triumphant. She started to laugh when she saw him. He looked ridiculous with water dripping from his hair and clothes. She also noticed how his clothes clung to him, revealing a very well muscled body. She bended the water off him, giggling as she did so.

Zuko glared at her. He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back. Katara smiled. "I finally gotcha!" Zuko smirked. "How about a rematch? Or would you rather something less physical?" "No, and I'm going to have you sopping wet at the end of this match." Katara took up a stance and they began to spar again.

Katara's hair came out of its braid, but she didn't notice. She was lost in the battle. As she evaded fireball after fireball, she tried to hit him rather unsuccessfully. Zuko blocked all her attacks easily. He sent a flurry of blows at her, she dodged them, but nearly getting hit in the process.

They spent the next half hour sparring. At the end of the sparring session, both of them were sweating, Katara more than Zuko. "Okay, I'll let you win." Zuko rubbed the sweat away and left the training field. Katara ran up to him. "Wait up!" Zuko paused for a moment and started running. "Hey!" Katara bended some water from her water skin and froze his feet. Zuko melted the ice and continued running. He slowed a little and let her catch up with him.

"So, do you want to go and see Ba Sing Se? The grand tour?" Katara looked at him. He gave her a non-committable jerk of the head. "Come on. Loosen up a little. You've been here for 24 hours and you're acting like this place sucks big time." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You don't like it here do you?" He looked at her. "Katara, I just had an exhausting sparring match with you, and I'm not really up to a tour or Ba Sing Se, since it will involve a lot of walking and I'm really tired."

He continue walking towards his room. "Fine, but come o my room, you can get wash there." He raised an eyebrow. "I have to go and do some work for my father, so don't worry about me peeking." Katara led him to her room and she ran up the hallway to her father's study.

Hakoda was looking at the paperwork on his table when Katara burst into his study. "Are you going to introduce Zuko to the Earth King???" "I suppose so, but I'm not yet sure when, since he's at Lake Laogai with Aang." Hakoda seemed hesitant about the matter. Katara looked at him with an exasperated expression on her face. "Dad, he deserves to know that Zuko is here."

"I've already sent him a message."

"That isn't enough. You have to introduce them."

"He's at Lake Laogai, and he won't be back until next week."

"Dad! He may know, but the Earth King should meet him and decide whether to let him stay or not. I know that you don't want him here."

"I will introduce them when the Earth King gets back. It's only for a few days." Hakoda's curt tone made it clear that he would not pursue the discussion.

Katara left the study, but not without a parting shot. "You're prejudiced against him, and you've been like that ever since mom died. No matter how decent they are, you're prejudiced against the Fire Nation Citizens." She stormed out of the study before Hakoda could say anything. Hakoda closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Katara went into her room and saw Zuko coming out, fully dressed. Zuko saw something that told him that she wasn't in a very good mood. Zuko put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Being unhappy will not make your situation any better."His amber eyes bored into her blue ones.

"Come, let us go and see Ba Sing Se and all the wonders it contains." He took her hand and led her to the palace entrance. Just outside, Katara saw her father run down the steps. The imperial carriage was there, and Katara concluded that the Earth King had returned.

Hakoda ran to the carriage to greet the Earth King. The Earth King saw Zuko standing at the edge of the palace entrance. "Who's he, Hakoda? I expect you to introduce me to the stranger." The Earth King looked at Hakoda with a mild curiosity. Sighing, Hakoda beckoned. Zuko moved towards him very quickly, in fact, a little to quickly to Katara.

"Zuko, this is the Earth King. Your highness, Zuko, son of Ozai, banished from the Fire Nation." The Earth King rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Katara came up to him. "You highness, is there a possibility that he might be moved to a better room? His room is like one of the servant's rooms." Hakoda scowled at Katara. The Earth King looked at Hakoda.

"I had expected better treatment to him. Apparently you thought that he shouldn't stay here. In that case, he can stay at an inn at you expense, Hakoda."

"I will have his belongings moved to a better room." Hakoda replied between clenched teeth. "Good. Let us have a feast tonight, shall we?" the Earth King walked towards the palace with Hakoda trailing behind him, looking none too happy. Katara smiled smugly.

"Now, the grand tour of Ba Sing Se, upper tiers, lower tiers and all. And there's also a zoo between the inner wall and outer wall." Katara rubbed her chin, then grabbed Zuko's hand and took him to the upper tiers. Zuko looked at the carefully manicured gardens, the luxurious houses. He knew that people from the lower tiers envied them. And he couldn't blame them.

Katara took him over all of Ba Sing Se, even to the lower tiers where she helped some people. At the end of the day, she smiled at him. "All in all, that was a good day's work." She went into the palace to look for her father while Zuko wandered about a little longer before going back into the palace.

* * *

Here's a stupid question: why am i writing this??? no one reads, no one eviews, no one does anything. mebbe xcept for MelancholyMuse519. and i forgot, check out my LJ and profile for more on the story. 

Ewagan...


	3. A Distraction of Sorts

If this sucks, it's your fault for not reviewing. Just Kidding. I had it half done, but i wasn't sure how to end it. But here it is.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara as she headed towards her room, her steps quick yet graceful. He shook his head and headed to his new room. The room was better than the last room, with a proper bathroom and more furniture. There was a study table and a padded chair. The bed was still fairly simple, with two pillows and cotton sheets.

As he got ready for dinner, Zuko reflected on the day he had spent with Katara. Sure, she was pretty and attractive, but there was something else about her. Something he couldn't pinpoint. A sense of humility or confidence? Kindness? Compassion? He opened the wardrobe at the side of the room. Inside the wardrobe, a million shades of green faced him. All of them were Earth Kingdom clothing.

A knock sounded. He opened the door. It was Katara. She was dressed in light blue dress which brought out the color of her eyes. "You know, you should be getting dressed. We're having a feast, and you can't go down looking like a refugee." She walked over to the wardrobe and took out a shirt and a pair of trousers and threw them at him.

"Get dressed." Katara turned back to rummage about the wardrobe for something else. Zuko caught the clothes and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, wearing the clothes Katara had picked.

Katara cast a critical eye at his clothing. "You'll pass, but we need to do something about your hair. Too obvious. And it doesn't really suit you." She pulled his hair out of its to knot and started braiding it. A few minutes later, Katara finished tying his hair and went out. Zuko looked at himself in the mirror. He would have passed for and Earth Kingdom citizen if not for his eyes and his pale skin. His gold eyes. If only there was a way to disguise them. If only he could.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late if you don't We need to greet the guests." Katara entered his room again and grabbed his hand. She shut the door and started running towards the main hall where the feast would be held. Zuko ran after her, trying to dodge the servants in his way.

Panting slightly, he caught up with Katara at the entrance to the main hall. "Come here. When you see a guest, say "Good evening, thank you for coming." Try to chat with them briefly before they go into the hall." Katara instructed.

"Chat about what?"

"The weather, the king, Ba Sing Se, something." Katara replied.

"And if they ask me who am I?" Zuko's question posed a problem.

"Say that you're visiting the Earth Kingdom, from somewhere. Or say that you're from the Fire Nation, on a world tour, spending about a year or two in each nation to study their culture. Or you're from the Earth Kingdom, and your name is Lee." Katara countered.

"My eyes are a big giveaway." Zuko shot back.

"Your mother was a fire bender who died because Ozai killed her for going against him. It'll explain your fire bending abilities if people ask. Or come up with something more plausible." Katara waved her hands about.

"But-" Zuko interjected.

"But what? There is no time any buts, the guests are already starting to arrive." Katara pointed at the palace gates. Sure enough, there were people coming in. some of the guests reached them.

"Good evening ma'am, how are you this evening?" Katara took a lady by the hand and led her in to the hall. "Thank you for coming." Zuko watched Katara incredulously.

"Ahem." Zuko turned around and saw a gentleman standing next to him. "Good evening, sir. Thank you for coming to the feast." He led the man to a seat.

"Are you a firebender?" The man asked. Zuko was taken aback.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Zuko asked.

"You're pretty warm. And there's a slight chill in the air. Put one and one together, you'll have two." The man commented.

"You're rather observant." Zuko said.

"Yes." The man sat down.

Zuko went back to the door to greet another guest. He did it rather absentmindedly, his thoughts on the man who had said that he was a firebender. He seemed oblivious to anything else that night. In his mind, he believed the man was not from the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Early the next morning, Katara went to the training field . To her surprise, Zuko was already there. She watched him as he went through his routine. She bent a bit of water from a puddle on the ground. Bending it into a small ball of water, she aimed it at Zuko. She watched him whirl around and make the water evaporate with a blast of fire.

"Don't try that again." Zuko turned around and went back to his training. She watched him for a few more minutes before beginning her own practice.

Half an hour later, Zuko and Katara both stopped their training. They faced each other and took up a fighting stance. He initiated the fight with a fireball. She blocked it and sent icicles at him. He dodged them. He turned back to attack but ended up being hit by a ball of water.

Zuko cleared his mind and started the process of separating the positive and negative energy. He shot the lightning at her, missing her deliberately. She spun about so not to get hit, while starting an attack of her own.

Zuko took up a defensive stance and blocked her attack quickly and effectively. Except for one icicle which got him on the shoulder. Zuko cursed. Well, if she wanted to play rough, then he'd play rough with her.

He sent a wave of fire at her. She blocked it, but she was thrown back by the force of his attack. She lay on the ground for a few moments. He moved to help her up. She looked as if she had been knocked out completely. Her eyelids fluttered.

"That was quite an attack," She commented grimly as she got up.

"I'm sorry, it just got out of hand. I wasn't controlling it very wel-" Zuko was cut off by Katara.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm fine. Just a bit sore." She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling. He looked into those blue eyes and lost himself in them. She was so beautiful. So perfect. He leaned forward. His lips brushed hers. Her arms snaked their way around his neck as he held her waist and kissed her, lost in the wonder and joy of kissing Katara.

* * *

Kara woke up early that morning and found that Hakoda wasn't in bed. She walked to the balcony. Hakoda seemed o be staring at something. "You know, it's still early and a bit chilly. You shouldn't be out there." She leaned against the door frame.

Hakoda spun around. "Kara, you're up." Hakoda looked surprised.

"What was so interesting?" Kara joined Hakoda. They both looked down. She saw Katara and Zuko embracing each other.

"Our little girl isn't a girl anymore. She's a woman now. And she's of marriageable age." Hakoda's voice carried a note of wistfulness. "But why him?" Hakoda looked angry.

"Hakoda, seasons change, people change. Flowers bloom and fade. She is old enough to make her own decisions. We can guide her, but she alone makes the choice. If she is happy," Kara gestured at the couple. "There must be something about him. Katara is rarely wrong when judging someone. Get to know him before you judge him. You of all people should understand her." Kara kissed Hakoda's cheek before going back to the bedroom. "And don't stay out too long. If they see you, there's no telling what they'll say to you." Kara called out.

Hakoda took one last look at the couple, and went into the bedroom, his heart heavy.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want to. Don't mind and will reply to all reviews. And if the review is critical for no reason, the guilty party will get it hard from me, and me sarcastic tongue. and i know this is kind of a cliffhanger. XP

Cheerio,

Ewagan


	4. A Revelation

**A/N: **I know this took a long time to come, but sorry. I've been a busy student. But whatever. There's a new concept too. Further details in a different chapter.

* * *

Katara broke the kiss. '"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Who cares, no one's looking." Zuko covered her protests with another kiss. She struggled briefly before kissing him back.

This time it was he who broke the kiss. He took her hand and led her to the nearby garden. She followed him dazedly. They sat together in silence for awhile before she broke the silence. "My father will kill me."

"It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't know."

"I hope he won't find out." She leaned against him and closed her eyes. He put his arms around her and held her close to him.

* * *

_Everything is going as planned. _A man watched the both of them from a distance. Unknown to many, he was a spy for the Fire Nation. Employed by the palace, he was efficient and trustworthy at his job, he rose up quickly in ranks to become the Earth King's personal servant. He was the recipient of many of the Earth King's confidences. Using the information he received, he helped the Fire Nation by passing on all the information he learned. Later tonight,he would send a message hawk to the Fire Lord. It was going very well indeed.

* * *

Zuko sat at his window, watching the moon rise. He saw the silhouette of a message hawk outlined by the rising moon. _The spy must have sent it_, he mused. Having gained Katara's trust, he felt guilty for not telling her. Restless, he left his room and headed for the gardens at the far end of the palace.

Sitting by a pond, he watched as the wind blew across the surface, causing ripples to appear. The tranquility of the garden soothed his troubled emotions slightly. How would he tell Katara his secret? He could tell her about Ozai's plans, but his personal secret concerned a very delicate matter that was not well received by humans.

For centuries, his race had been feared by the human race. The stories that were told to children about their race portrayed them as unspeakable horrors. How indeed, would he tell Katara that he was a Felwyrrn? (**A/N:** I made it up. I'll explain in the next chapter, but meanwhile, you're in suspense!!)

He buried his face in his hands. He heard water being bent up and he look up to see the Avatar. Water swirled about Zuko as he watched the Avatar bend the water the lower it back into the pond. "You are troubled, young one."

"Yes." He replied in a low voice.

"If you wish, I will listen and offer you some advice. However, it is up to you." Aang bent some of the water up again. It swirled about his body as he moved the water about.

"I don't really know if I should. It would upset many and betray people's trust in me. Its a very delicate problem and a dangerous one as well." He paused briefly.

"As old as I am, I have seen much and experience much as well. You'd be surprised by how much better you will feel after confiding in someone." Aang bent the water back and sat down opposite Zuko.

"You don't look much older than I am. And frankly speaking, you seem to be way beyond your years. You should only be about my age. In fact, I'm sure you are."

"The Avatar is the link between the Spirit World and the Physical World. If you were to draw two interlocking circles, you would have the Avatar there." Aang picked up a stick and drew two circles. " Though I am young in years, my past lives are with me. The Avatar spirit lives on in me as well as the experiences from the past lives of the Avatars before me." Aang explained. A long silnce followed Aang's explanation.

"Have you heard of the Felwyrrns?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. They are not as bad as many people make them sound. I've clashed with them in my past lives before." Aang tilted his head and stared at Zuko. "You're one of them right?" Zuko nodded. "And no one else knows?" questioned Aang.

"Not even Katara," Zuko laughed, a harsh sound.

"I see. You do not wish for anyone to know, but you are afraid someone will find out."Aang mused . "And when that person finds out and spreads the news, you know that you will have to leave. And you don't want to." finished Aang. Zuko flinched, not wanting Aang to see how close to home he had hit.

"Clear up your inner turmoil and you will feel better. Telling someone will help. Someone who understands. Or bottle it up and you'll feel worse and more guilty." Aang stood up and left the garden. Zuko lay back on the rock he was sitting on. The stars twinkled in the sky, there one minute, gone the next.

"_Wishing on a star doesn't make you different from anyone else, sweetie .Everyone has wished on a star at one point of their lives." _Zuko could remember those words so well. He had tried, but his wishes never came true. His mom was right about everyone wishing on a star and some point of their lives though.

_If only... _ Those two little words were full of mysteries. It usually heralded a regret or sadness. _Oh mum. If only you hadn't left. If only you didn't do it. _ Zuko's eyes filled with years of unshed tears. _Why did you go? If only you hadn't left without me, my life would be so different._ The memories, hurts and pain came out after being bottled up for the last eight years.

He sat up and brushed away the tears. He walked back to his room, his mind full of long forgotten things. The way his mother would smile, the way she used to hold him in her arms and cuddle him. They all cam rushing back to him. But it was time to let go of all these memories. It was time to let all the hurts and pain go. It was time to let go. "Goodbye, mum. Maybe I'll see you again." Zuko soft words were drowned by the wind. He sighed and went into his room.

* * *

Yeah yeah, complaints about me taking to long to update and an unsatisfactory chapter can be sent, but compliments are also appreciated. .

Ewagan.


	5. Myths and Prophecies

A/N: Man you people don't review. not that i mind but i was kind of hoping for one or two. at least...

* * *

Myths and Prophecies

* * *

Zuko woke up early. After dressing and having a quick breakfast, he didn't go to the training grounds as he usually did, but instead went to the Royal Library. The the library was a huge musty room which smelled of disuse and ... elephant rat droppings?? Ignoring the smell, Zuko took one of the lanterns outside the door and lit it before trudging into the library. The library was in one word, gigantic. The bookshelves were crammed with books on every subject possible, or so it seemed.

Zuko wandered around in awe. An elephant rat skittered across his shoe and Zuko took a step back, Lighting a fireball in addition to the lantern revealed more of these filthy, disgusting creatures. He sighed and continued onwards. When he found the book he was looking for, he took it and flipped through it. It was in a fairly good condition considering the fact that the library was teeming with elephant rats. He left the library after getting the book.

As he walked back to his room, he checked the index for the passage he was looking for. Without taking his eyes off the book, Zuko opened the door to his room and shut it while scanning the index. He ran his finger down the columns of characters as he searched. "Felwyrrns, Felwyrrns..." Zuko paced around his room till he found it. Flipping through the book, he opened it to the passage that he sought.

_Felwyrrns are gentle creatures who look amazingly like humans, except that they are more good-looking and charming. To identify a Felwyrrn, you can tell by looking at their ears. Their ears are slightly pointed, though that can be misleading. However, the best way still to identify a Felwyrrn is by looking at their faces. Old or young, there are no lines on their faces, giving of the appearance of one who would never be old. Their hair is usually of a dark color, black or dark brown. Their eyes are filled with an unquenchable fire, varying with the color of their eyes._

_Felwyrrns are creatures who prefer peace and quiet, and they are a very adaptable species. They like warm weather an thrive in warm countries. When they mate, they mate for life and they become very attached and dependent on their mate as their mate will be too. _

_Their politics and lifestyle are very confusing to many, but to a Felwyrrn, it is but something to pass the time before they meet their mate. They are very hard to kill, possessing skill and strength that surpass that of the humans. They make powerful benders and have the strength and discipline to master all of the element if they wish._

_However, the most dangerous Felwyrrn is a power-hungry one. It will stop at nothing to achieve its goal. Should anything hinder it, the Felwyrrn will kill it or bear a grudge against the one who has hindered them. An example of a power-hungry Felwyrrn would be the Fire Lord Sozin. He was stopped by Avatar Roku, thereby causing all of his descendants to hold a grudge against all the Avatars, past, present and future. His son Azulon too has held a grudge and searched for the Avatar after Avatar Roku, but next Avatar was not found by Fire Lord Azulon._

_The Felwyrrns have many strange and unusual powers, one of the an amazing ability to heal injuries of any kind, even those that are fatalistic. Intriguingly, the Felwyrrns seem to have disappeared after Fire Lord Sozin's death and most probably are in hiding._

_Felwyrrns have very complicated mating rituals, and if the mate is a human, the rituals become even more complicated. The human is required to open up their hearts and minds to the Felwyrrns and accept them for who they are, and in turn, become one of the Felwyrrns. The human will then become immortal and will have to learn the intricacies of the Felwyrrn society and politics to survive._

_Felwyrrns are creatures who do not need to eat. They feed on the excess energy floating in the air. They hold feasts and banquets to celebrate special events and eat and drink then. Though eating is unnecessary, it provides the necessary nutrients and minerals needed to sustain themselves. A Felwyrrn that does not eat will become very thin with the appearance of one who has not eaten enough for a long time. However, there is a type of Felwyrrn which can go without food. Commonly known as the Kians, noble blood runs in their veins. They are make up the higher classes of the Felwyrrns and have more amazing abilities than the average Felwyrrn. They a prodigious benders, and they spend much of their time training and perfecting their movements. Fire Lord Azulon was an example of this._

_A Felwyrrn who can't bend is very rare, but the said Felwyrrns will have amazing fighting skills and abilities. There are many prophecies and legends concerning Felwyrrns, but one of the most popular is about a Felwyrrn who defies his father, the greatest crime in Felwyrrn society after outright betrayal._

_The prophecy was made by Avatar Roku shortly before he died. As Avatar Roku lay there dying he said to Sozin: _

"_A Felwyrrn there will be, _

_Who will rise up and be free. _

_He will be of you seed, _

_And make your heart bleed._

xoxoxox

_He will be born with love, _

_And he will be raised with love,_

_But his heart poisoned by hate,_

_He's but a leaf blown by fate._

xoxoxox

_He will rise up against his father,_

_And bring peace to his mother._

_His heart touched by love, _

_A mortal he will love._

_Avatar Roku breathed his last saying this verses, and ever since, the descendants of Fire Lord Sozin have been look to as to see if he would be the one spoken of in the prophecy._

Zuko snapped the book shut. There was still two or three pages left to read, but he did not want to know what it said. As he pondered on the last two lines, hes eyes widened with realization. He loved Katara, a_ mortal. _But _he_ couldn't be the one the prophecy spoke of, could he?

Just then, Katara barged in, breaking his train of thought. "You've been in this room for hours and you missed your morning spar." she accused him. Hands on her hips, she glared at him.

"Sorry, I got caught up in a book," Zuko rubbed his head sheepishly. She smiled and went closer to him.

"Come on then. Let's go out and do something instead of sitting here and reading." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. _Some things just never change,_ Zuko thought as he followed her out.

* * *

This chapter was done so quickly to appease my guilt and you guys. since i took forever with the last one... my sincere apologies but it was this inconvenience called exams... and the prophecy was and on the spot made up thing. not bad eh?

eWaGaN!!

* * *


	6. Shocks and Surprises

--XOXOXOXO--

**Shocks and Surprises**

--XOXOXOXO--

Where would he be? She could hear his footsteps as well as sense them, but she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Vaguely, she moved around, trying to get closer to the direction his vibrations were coming from. His vibrations got stronger as she got closer to him. "Twinkle toes!!" She yelled.

Aang spun around. "Toph?"

"Have I changed that much?".She stood there grinning at him.

"Not really." It actuality, she had changed quite a lot since he had last seen her. Curves that weren't there three years ago were there. She had cut her hair and let it loose instead of that bun she always wore. But she most definitely hadn't lost her sarcastic wit, probably because pf her spending too much time with Sokka.

"You're a bad liar." She laughed and walked up to him and hugged him. "It's good to be here."

Aang hugged her back and laughed. "Good to be able to follow some rules or good to have some new place to trash?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's good to be with you." Toph smiled.

"Come on, grand tour around the whole palace, and then we can train awhile if you want to." Aang smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." With that, Toph ran down the corridor. Aang chuckled and ran after her.

--XOXOXOXO--

"It's got to be here somewhere." Katara muttered as she shifted books around the shelves. They were in the Royal Library. The elephant rats seemed to have disappeared.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko asked."You won't tell me, and I don't even know what the hell we're searching for. If you told me, I could help you."

"Fine. It's a book about mythical creatures that once live in this world like horses, dolphins, Felwyrrns, octopus, even vampires. And there were also rumors about elves!" Katara's eyes were shining as she spoke of the creatures. "Aang told me that in one of his past lives he had seen all of these creatures, and they were beautiful. Like the horses, he told me they had sleek fur covering their bodies, and their fur was usually black, white, cream or caramel colored. And the elves, they were fairer and more beautiful than any human."

"That was the book I was reading earlier, " groaned Zuko. "We've wasted THREE WHOLE HOURS looking for that stupid book because you wouldn't tell me what it was! Spirits!" Zuko looked at her with exasperation. He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"No need to get so huffy with me! It's not my fault you didn't tell me you had the book!!" Katara shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's because you didn't tell me you were looking for that book." He glared at her then he turned and walked out,leaving her in the dark, musty room.

"And this is the Royal Library. Last I was in here, the whole place was full of elephant rats." Katara could hear Aang's voice coming closer. Elephant rats? Cold sweat trickled down Katara's back. She detested elephant rats. And she didn't bring her water pouch.

"There's someone in there besides the elephant rats." She heard an unfamiliar female voice.

"I'll go check it out." Aang's footsteps came closer to her. "Katara?"

"Yeah." Katara looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as they walked out of the library.

"Looking for a book." Katara answered.

"Alone?" Aang was surprised.

"Zuko left me there because I didn't tell him which book I was looking for and he had it." Katara smiled ruefully. They left the library.

"Katara, this is my earthbending master, Toph." Introduced Aang "She's blind." He added blandly. He suddenly flinched. Katara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Pleased to meet you." Katara smiled at her. "I'm Katara, daughter of Hakoda. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Hakoda's daughter?" the last time I spoke to you father I promised him I would get back at him for a dirty trick he played on me." Toph smiled wickedly. "And now I know just how to get back at him. But I need your help." Toph added.

"Sure, I guess. What do you want me to do?" asked Katara.

"Okay. Here's the plan. First, we'll ask ..."

--XOXOXOXO--

"Dad?" Katara popped her head into her father's study. Her father was writing.

"Yes, Katara?" Hakoda continued writing.

"Cam you come and have a cup of tea with me and Aang?" Katara asked.

"I guess so. Just let me finished this document." Hakoda answered.

"Okay. I'll be at the garden near the turtle-duck pond. And you must be there." She added sternly.

Hakoda sighed. He dipped his brush in the ink pot and finished the document. He would have to read it and correct the mistakes later.

--XOXOXOXO--

"Okay, he's coming." Toph went and hid behind the bushes. Katara giggled as she sipped some tea.

Suddenly, the earth opened up and Katara disappeared.

"Katara!" Hakoda rushed to the spot where Katara had stood only a minute before. He put his hands there. "Katara! Can you hear me?" He started scrabbling, trying to make a hole.

"Aang! Do something!" Hakoda was hysterical as he continued trying to make a hole in the dirt.

"I can't do anything, I don't know how or where she disappeared to." Aang continued to sip his tea.

"Can't you try?" begged Hakoda.

"No, he can't. I've taken your daughter." Toph's voice seemed to be coming from the bushes. She walked to where Hakoda and Aang were and laughed.

"Toph Bei Fong." The way Hakoda said it made it seem like a curse, a swear word. "Where is my daughter?" he demanded.

"Gone, lost. Somewhere." Toph waved her hand about vaguely. "I can't tell you because I'm _blind_." replied Toph, emphasizing the word blind.

"Tell me!" Hakoda was hysterical with anger and fear.

"I won't" smirked Toph. "It's revenge for that trick you played on me the last time we met." Hakoda looked at her, eyes narrowed. He swore at Toph.

"Don't you remember? I was walking into the room and opened the door when a bucket of _muck_ fell onto my head. I promised revenge, and here it is." Toph laughed and the earth swallowed her and she disappeared the same way Katara had.

"Aang!"

"Yes?" Aang refilled his cup of tea. He opened the teapot and frowned. Then, he bent some water into the teapot and heated the teapot.

"Do something!" Hakoda screamed at him.

"Can't." Aang took another sip of his tea.

"WHY NOT? MY DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER. DAMN IT!! A MAD EARTHBENDING BITCH HAS TAKEN HER AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ON THIS DAMNED EARTH SHE IS!!"

"I strongly oppose to the phrase 'mad earthbending bitch'. Had you not insulted Toph like that, I might have tried to help." Aang stood up and walked off. Hakoda watched him in disbelief.

"Dad??" Katara was walking towards him like she had not disappeared at all. "Why were you screaming?"

"T-toph-y-you-disappeared-you're here-you-" Hakoda stammered. He looked at her, his eyes wild. He dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry i took so long to update.School, all that.. R'n'R**

Ewagan

* * *


End file.
